Doctor who: Fall Of Ten
by Iamarandomwriter
Summary: It is the Tenth Doctor's final journey — but his psychotic nemesis, the Master, has been resurrected on Christmas Eve! Each determined to cheat death, the battle rages from the abandoned wastelands of London to the mysterious Immortality Gate, whilst the alien Ood warn of an even greater danger approaching, as a terrible shadow falls across the entire universe.


Doctor Who: Fall of Ten

It was said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in the celebration of a pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity.

They forgot. Except for one.

Part one : Return of the master

Prologue

it was Christmas time across the world people slept and waited for the next day well others did there last bit of shopping but not Wilf, He went inside of the nearest church after hearing laughter in his head. Inside the church a choir was rehearsing. Wilf noticed a strange blue rectangle in the stained glass window above the altar. A woman dressed in a white suit made Wilf jump. 

"They call it the Legend of the Blue Box" The woman said 

"Oh. I've never been in here before. I'm not one for churches. Too cold" Wilf said jokingly

"This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man appeared. A man in a blue box. They called him the sainted physician. He smote the demon and then disappeared" The woman told Wilf

"That's a bit of a coincidence" Wilf replied

!It's said there's no such thing as coincidence. Who knows? Perhaps he's coming back" the woman said then she vanished . Wilf Then heard the laughter again. 

Ood Sphere

The Tardis materialised in a snowy landscape, the Doctor stepped out wearing a Stetson and a lei. Ood Sigma was waiting for him.

"Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. I saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess" The doctor said happily

"Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?" The doctor asked

"You should not have delayed" ood sigma said:

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that" The doctor replied

"You will come with me" ood sigma ordered 

"Hold on. Better lock the Tardis then" the doctor replied. The Doctor pointed a remote key at the Tardis. The door then locked, the doctor turned around and saw the great Ood city.

"Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?" The Doctor asked 

"One hundred years" ood sigma replied

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal" the doctor said his series tone began to show. 

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled" ood sigma added 

"Why, what's happened" The doctor asked 

"Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams" ood sigma replied

Ood Sphere: Council Room

The doctor and the ood where sat in a circle in an cold ice cave.

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come" The elder chanted 

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming" ood sigma ordered, the doctor sat down in between two of the Oods. 

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join" the ood chanted. The Doctor linked hands with the Ood and saw the laughing face they had all seen in there dreams. 

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now" The elder ood told the doctor

"That man is dead" the doctor spat 

There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man " The ood said calmly as he is shown another vision. 

"What about Donna, is she safe?" The doctor asked 

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house" The elder replied as the Doctor is given a image of a man and his daughter being photographed.

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten" The elder added

"The Master's wife" the doctor said in shock

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Ood sigma asked

!She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you." the doctor replied as he showed the ood images from his last encounter with the master. 

"The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead" the doctor added 

"And yet, you did not see" the elder said as he shared a vision of the past, a woman picking up the Master's signet ring.

"Part of him survived. I have to go!" The doctor said

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past" the elder said 

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked 

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing,The end of time itself" The ood replied

"Events that have happened are happening now" The ood added as the doctor quickly darted back to the tardis

 **Earth:Prison**

While the Tardis was in flight, Lucy Saxon was taken from her cell and escorted by women Prison Officers. to meet a another woman. 

"Mrs Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange. Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him. Make her kneel. There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, he returns" The governor said Miss Trefusis held out the Master's signet ring. Lucy gasped in shock. Meanwhile, Wilf is looking out at the kitchen window at the storm while the Woman in White briefly appears on the TV screen in the other room.) 

"As it was written in the Secret Books of Saxon, these are the Potions of Life." the Governor said as The signet ring was put into a bowl and blue liquids were poured over it. 

"Listen to me. Whatever he told you, you've got no idea what you're doing." Lucy begged

"Miss Trefusis, the catalyst" the governor asked

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Lucy cried as Miss Trefusis took a print of Lucy's lips. 

"You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's all we needed. The final biometrical signature" The govner added 

"You can't bring him back. You can't!" Lucy screamed Miss Trefusis droped the imprint into the bowl and there was a big flash, then a light beamed up and out of Broadfell Prison and into the sky. Energy is pulled out of the Governor and her acolytes.

"Can't you see? He lied to you. His name isn't even Harold Saxon" Lucy cried

"And this was written also, for his name is the Master!" The governor cried as a figure of naked Master began to appear in the column of light. 

"Never. Never. Never. Never. Never dying. Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Never dying!" the master chanted

"Oh, Lucy. Sweet Lucy Saxon. My ever faithful. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life?" The master added as he laughed 

"You're killing them!" Lucy screamed 

"Oh, let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid, stinking, human disgrace can fall into the pit. Can't you hear it, Lucy? The noise? The drumbeat louder than ever before. The drums. The never ending drums. Oh, I have missed them" the master said his laughter getting louder 

"But no-one knew you better than I did. I knew you'd come back. And all this time, your disciples have prepared. But so have we." Lucy said a smile creeping across her face as she took a small vial from a prison officer who was not an acolyte.

"What are you doing?" The master asked 

"The Secret Books of Saxon spoke of the Potions of Life. And I was never that bright, but my family had contacts. People who were clever enough to calculate the opposite" Lucy replied 

"Don't you dare. I'm ordering you, Lucy. You will obey me!" The master shouted as Lucy threw the vial at the Master and there as a massive explosion. The Doctor ran out of the Tardis to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.

 **Naismith's study**

A butler and two footmen were standing nearby as a woman enters a panelled room. A man is looking at footage on his laptop.

:"I think we might be in luck, darling. It's the footage from Broadfell Prison the night it burnt down. Take a look at this" Naismith said as he showed the woman a video of a silhouette running quickly across the flames.

: "Someone survived! Do you think it's him? Oh, that would be such a Christmas present" Abigail said smiling 

"You just leave it to Daddy "Her dad told her as They walked into a room lit by a domed glass roof. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems help is at hand. Christmas is cancelled. Prepare the gate" Naismith as a archway begins to light up.

A little later, the Doctor stands on a small cliff and sniffs deeply. The Master does the same, then picks up an iron bar and starts hitting an oil drum in a rhythm of four beats and a rest. The Doctor heard it and ran through piles of girders on the dockside until he saw the Master up against the skyline. The Master did his Incredible Hulk impression then leapt into the air. The Doctor gave chase. The Master waited for him on a pile of girders, his skeleton briefly flashed. 

"Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force" the doctor begged as the master ran off followed by the doctor, then Wilf appeared in the Doctor's way, with the rest of the Silver Cloak close behind.)

" Out of my way! " The doctor ordered But the Master was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we do it Is that him?" Winston asked

"Wilfred, Have you told them who I am You promised me ?" the doctor asked

"No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you again" Wilfred replied as he saluted

"I'm really kind of busy, you know "The doctor said as he was dragged off by the group. The minibus dropped the Doctor and Wilf outside a cafe then left.

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night " Wilf said scarred.

"Who are you? The doctor asked

"I'm Wilfred Mott" Wilf replied

"No. People have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours" the doctor said

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose" Wilf said smiling

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us" The doctor said  
"What's so important about me?" Wilf asked

"Exactly. Why you? I'm going to die." the doctor said confused 

" I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then" The doctor said

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body." Wilf said trying to lighten the mood

"I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new mangoes sauntering away, and I'm dead" The doctor said as Wilf spotted Donna outside in the street getting out of her car.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?" Wilf asked 

"Stop it "the doctor ordered 

"No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello" Wilf begged

"If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn, and she will die" clarified the doctor as they saw Donna speak to the traffic warden.

"She's not changed" the doctor said as a man met donna.

"Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring" Wilf told the doctor

"Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot" the doctor asked 

"No, it's Temple-Noble" Wilf asserted 

"Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?" The doctor inquired

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why" Wilf said

"Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?" Wilf asked  
"No one. Travelling alone. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong" the doctor said as he started to cry, Moments later both Wilf and the doctor left the cafe. Wilf ( being a old man) couldent keep up with the doctor so the doctor vanished leaving poor Wilf stood there.

And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his saviour looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing.

The final day.

The Doctor walked towards the Master, who fired bolts of energy at him from his hands. He missed, and sets fires burning behind the Doctor. The third try hit the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Finally the energy stopped and the Doctor fell to his knees. The Master caught him, then let him fall to the ground. 

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now" the master said reminiscing 

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" the doctor asked

"I am so hungry" the master said

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself" the doctor told him

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot" the master cried

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me" the doctor asked 

"Oh yeah? the master said interested in what he was saying

"I've been told something is returning" the doctor said 

"And here I am" the master said jokingly 

"No, something more" the doctor said

"But it hurts" the master cried

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen" the master said not letting the doctor speak he began to mind meld with the doctor

"I can't hear it" the doctor protested The Master mind-melds with the Doctor. again this time The Doctor heard the beats he quickly pulled away.) 

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head? " the doctor spat as the Master flew off causing the Doctor to run after him.)

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it? " the master shouted as A bright light shined down on the Master, then a second one illuminated the Doctor. A pair of SAS troops came down on ropes, grab the Master and inject him with something to knock him out.

"Don't!" the doctor ordered as the Others fire their guns at the Doctor to make him stay back, as the Master was hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor ran.)  
" Let him go!" the doctor cried he was then shot in the back.

.

 **Nobles' home**

"Aye, aye. Here are the presents. I'm sorry, I couldn't afford much, but not for long, if President Obama ends the recession tonight. Come here" Shaun said as he hugged donna 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep it quiet, you lot, It's the Queen's Speech. Now come on, sit down. Show respect. Come on" Wilf said as he watched began to watch the broadcast. The broadcast began to slow down then the woman in white briefly appeared.

"Events are moving, Wilfred" the woman told Wilf 

"Faster than we thought" she added.  
" Oi, can you see that?" Wilf asked but the others ignored him

"Only you can see. Only you stand at the heart of coincidence" the woman in white said 

"Why, what have I done?" Wilf asked 

"You're an old soldier, sir. Only you were too late. The war was won and passed you by " she said  
"I did my duty" Wilf asserted her 

"The time will come when you must take arms" she assured him  
"Who are you?" wilf asked as the woman vanished Wilf went to his bedroom and pulled an old suitcase out from under his bed. In a box, wrapped in a piece of cloth, was his old service revolver. Something is thrown against his window. Wilf looks out to see the Doctor returning to his Tardis.

"I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away" the doctor said

"Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?" Wilf pointed out

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?" The doctor asked ignoring wilf

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book" wilf told him

"What book?" the doctor asked as Wilf showed the book to the Doctor.

"That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood" the doctor said

"But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna" the doctor added Sylvia walked out of the house and saw the doctor stood there

"Get out of here" she shouted  
"Merry Christmas " the doctor said sarcastically 

" What if she remembers?" Sylvia asked  
"Mum, where are those tweezers?" Dona asked  
"Go" Sylvia ordered  
"I'm going" the doctor said  
"Yeah, me too "Wilf said

"Oh no, you don't" Sylvia shouted

"Dad, I'm warning you" she added  
"Bye, see you later" he said  
" Stay right where you are" Sylvia ordered  
"You can't come with me" the doctor said steeping in

"You're not leaving me with her" Wilf cried

"Fair enough" the doctor said as they both got into the tardis it quickly dematerialised leaving Sylvia stood there 

**Tardis**

"Naismith. If I can track him down" the doctor said

"Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?" the doctor asked 

"I thought it'd be cleaner" Wilf admitted

"Cleaner? I could take you back home right now" the doctor pointed out 

"Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Wilf asked

"I can't go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus" the doctor said

"Understand?" the doctor asked  
"Not a word" Wilf said  
"Welcome aboard" the doctor said smiling 

**Gate room**

(Joshua and Abigail Naismith entered the room, followed by the Master in a strait-jacket. 

"Demonstrate" Naismith ordered as Electricity surged across the Gate. 

excuse me, sir. If we could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords" Rossiter asked 

" Of course" Naismith replied The two scientists left.

"Who the hell is he? What if he finds out? An expert, they said. Well, what sort of expert? Who is he?" Rossiter asked

"According to the records, Harold Saxon was Prime Minister of this stupid country" Addams replied

" I am choking in this thing. I'm sorry" she apologised as she pressed her wristwatch transforming into a green skinned biped with spikes instead of hair. Rossiter transformed himself too. 

"But what do we do? We were so close." Rossiter asked 

"What if this visitor is some sort of genius? Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him too? Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need" Addams replied

 **Gate room**

"The Gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it" Nainsmith said

"I like you" the master said smiling  
"Thank you" replied

"Anyway, the device came equipped with it's own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side" Nainsmith continued

"If you could?" Nainsmith asked, Miss Collins stepped forward and showed her left arm.

"But what do you want it for?" the master asked  
"We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence it's given title. The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal" Nainsmith replied as The Tardis materialised in the stable block. The Master smelt it. 

"Better get to work then" the master said as he used the computer keyboard.

 **Stables**

"We've moved. We've really moved!" Wilf said in shock  
"You should stay here" the doctor pointed out  
"Not bloody likely" Wilf replied  
"Hold on" the doctor said as he he pointed the key at the Tardis, which disappeared.  
"Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need" the doctor said , Both the doctor and Wilf slowly and carefully made their way inside the building avoiding security they eventualy found them self's in the basement.

"Nice Gate." the doctor said startling Addams

" Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place" he added 

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" Addams asked he Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her her human form vanished. 

"If you'll just excuse me "Rossiter said leaving quickly  
" Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mister Saxon" Naismith said  
"My name is the Master" the master said with a devilish smile he had completed his work. He pressed enter and the lights dimmed. A wormhole developed inside the Gate.

"Oh, excellent. Excellent!" Naismith said

"Mister Danes restrain him" Naismith added

"What? But I repaired it" The master spat 

"Don't let him anywhere near that thing" Nainsmith shouted as Danes locked the Master back into his strait jacket. 

"Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives. A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside" Nainsmith added

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" the doctor asked  
" What are you doing here?" Rossiter barked Without turning around, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at Rossiter he also turned green.

"I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational" Rossiter said  
"Who are you, though?" the doctor asked  
"We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship" Addams replied

"But what does it do?" the doctor asked sounding impatient  
"It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better" Rossiter replied

" No, there's got to be more" the doctor said

"Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal" the doctor pointed out

" Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?" Wilf asked confused

"it doesn't just mend one person at a time, It mends whole planets" Rossiter pointed out  
"It does what?" the doctor said starting to realise the masters plan.  
"It transmits the medical template across the entire population" Rossiter said at that moment the doctor darted out of the basement running though corridors to reach the gateroom. 

**Gate room**

"Turn the Gate off right now!" The doctor shouted  
"Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device" the doctor added  
"Oh, like that was ever going to happen" the master spat he threw off the strait jacket and leapt over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate.  
"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" the doctor ordered

"He's inside my head" Naismith cried as the doctor tried to get near the master but was shot down by his energy blast.

"Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face" Wilf said stumbling into the room

"I can see him" Wilf added  
AMN News [on TV]: "There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President" the news reporter on the TV said as The President of the United States held his face in his hands. The Doctor goes to the computer and tries to shut down the Gate with no resolve.  
"I locked it, idiot" the master spat  
"Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out" the doctor shouted as he entered one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Wilfred swapped places with a technician in the other.

"Just need to filter the levels" the doctor said as he messed with the controls

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone" Wilf said  
"Now press the button. Let me out" the doctor said Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and the Doctor's is Open.  
"Fifty seconds and counting" the master said smiling.  
"To what?" the doctor asked  
"Oh, you're going to love this" the master said laughing

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" the doctor asked trying to make sense

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no " the master said

" They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!" the master said as a A blast of energy moved out from the Master and the Gate, and spread across the entire planet. Everyone's face became blurred except for Donna and Wilf, and the Doctor of course.  
" You can't have" the doctor said in shock  
"What is it?"Wilf asked

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha! " The master laughed as did every other master on the planet 

**And so it came to pass, on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity's end.** **T** **his day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned.**

 **It was The end of time itself**

 **Part Two: End of time**

Gallifrey was in ruins. Only the Citadel stands inside its protective dome. A man strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and takes his seat at the head of a table. Six time lords sit, three on each side, whilst a woman is at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness. 

" What news of the Doctor? Rassilon asked 

"Disappeared, my Lord President" A Chancellor Replied

"But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike" the partisan pointed out 

"The Visionary confirms it" the Chancellor said, the Visionary was the woman at the end of the table. She has henna tattoos on her face and hands. 

"Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning" The Visionary chanted

"All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallery falls. That we die, today" the Chancellor said

"Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" the Visionary chanted

"Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?" the said 

"Thank you for your opinion" Rassilon said as he stood and aimed his blue metal gauntlet at the Partisan. Energy hit her, she screamed as she was atomised.  
" I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!" Rassilon screamed

"There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord" the Chancellor reluctantly said as he brought a paper to the Lord President.

"forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of two survivors beyond the Final Day. Two children of Gallifrey" the Chancellor added 

"Does it name them?" Rassilon asked

"It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest" the Chancellor replied  
"The Doctor! And the Master" Rassilon said cutting of the chancellor

"One word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word Earth  
VISIONARY: Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth" the visionary chanted as A projection of the planet appeared above the table.)  
"Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation, On Earth" Rassilon said wondering if this was true

 **Naismith's study**

The Doctor had been bound and gagged, strapped upright to a trolley. Wilf was tied to a chair nearby.  
"Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?" the master asked  
"Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred Forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us" Nainsmith master said via the scene

"Awaiting orders" he added  
"This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences" Obama master said 

"UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir" The General of unit added. 

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!" the Chinese commander said

" Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?" The master said sarcastically  
" You let him go, you swine" Wilf shouted  
" Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss" the master pointed out

"Hush, now. Listen to your Master" the master said as a phone began to ring

" But that's a mobile" the master pointed out

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off" Wilf said  
"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" the master asked

"It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls" Wilf said desperate for the master to ignore it but he didn't, he searched Wilf's pockets and found the revolver.  
"Ooo, and look at this. Good man!" the master said sarcastically He tossed it on the floor and gets the phone.  
"Donna. Who's Donna?" the master asked  
" She's no one. Just leave it" Wilf protested  
"Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me" Dona begged

"I ran out, but everyone was changing" she cried

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?"the master asked

"Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis" Wilf replied  
"Are you there?" Dona asked

"Find her. Trace the call" the master said to one of his other self's a scientist-Master obeyed.)

"Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad" The master said smiling  
"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!" Wilf screamed

NAISMITH-MASTER: "She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert" Naismith- master said  
"What do I do?" Donna asked  
" Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!" Wilf ordered as Two Master lookalikes block Donna in.

"There's more of them" Donna cried  
"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?" Wilf asked  
"They're everywhere" Donna cried as the pain in her head begin to get worse All the local Masters began to advance on Donna.  
"It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?" Donna cried in pain

"And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" Donna cried as the pain reached its peak. Golden energy surged from Donna, travelling along the alleyway and knocking down the Chiswick-Masters. Donna collapsed. The Doctor was smiling, and he winks. The Master went over and removed his gag 

"That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?" the doctor said smiling  
"Doctor What happened? Wilf asked

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep" the doctor replied  
"Tell me, where's your Tardis" the master ordered  
"You could be so wonderful" the doctor replied ignoring the master  
"Where is it?" the master asked again

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough" the doctor said competently ignoring the master. 

" Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" the master asked  
"I can help" the doctor pleaded  
"I don't know what I'd be without that noise" the master pointed out  
"I wonder what I'd be, without you" the doctor said trying to reason with the master

"What does he mean What noise?! Wilf asked  
"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drum" the master replied 

"The Untempered Schism. That's when it began" Rassilon said  
"A drumbeat. A warrior's march" Rassilon added as The Visionary taped the rhythm for them with her long fingernail on the metal surface of the table.)  
"A rhythm of four. The heartbeat of a Time Lord" Rassilon added

The Master's skeleton becomes briefly visible again.  
"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying" the doctor pointed out 

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time" the master pointed out  
"I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help" the doctor replied  
"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!" the master said as a smile lept across his face then He slapped the Doctor.  
"Where's the Tardis?" he asked again 

"No. Just stop. Just think" the doctor said refusing to tell him to 

"Kill him" the master ordered the guard A helmeted guard goes over to Wilf. 

" I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead" the master barked . 

"I'll kill him right now!" the master screamed 

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid" the doctor said noticing something about the guard. 

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" the doctor added 

" Like what?" the master asked 

"That guard is one inch too tall" the doctor said smiling as the guard knocked out the Master with his rifle butt, then removed his helmet to reveal a green spiky head. Addams ran in.)  
"Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast" she said as she freed Wilf while Rossiter tried to release the Doctor. 

Come on! We've got to get out" Addams protested

"There's too many buckles and straps" Rossiter protested

"Just wheel him" Addams said

" Which way?" Rossiter asked

"This way "Addams said as The Master comes to as three guards run in.)

"Find him. Find him!" the master shouted

Basement

"Just, just stop and listen to me! the doctor" shouted as The Master ran in with armed guards.  
"Gotcha" he said as She pressed her wristwatch. She, Rossiter, Wilf and the Doctor vanish.

 **Teleport room**

"Now get me out of this thing!" the doctor shouted

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!" the doctor added as They finally get the Doctor free. He zaps the teleport controls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Where's your flight deck?" The doctor asked  
"But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth" Addams protested

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire" the doctor pointed out Addams, Rossiter and the Doctor run out. The Doctor returns to gently lead Wilf away from the window. 

"Turn everything you've got to the skies. Find me that ship. And prime the missiles." the master ordered

"Open up the radar. Maximum scan" the general master said 

**Flight deck**

"We've got to close it down!" The doctor said

"We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better" Addams protested 

"We're not leaving" the doctor shouted as he sonically sabotages the flight controls. The whole spaceship went dark.)

"The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit" Rossiter said as Addams left

"I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve" Wilf said but the doctor stayed silent

Gate room

"Night has fallen. Are we ready?" the master asked

" Every single one of us is prepared" Another master replied

" Then we listen. All of us, across the world, just listen" the master said as the whole Master population of Earth held their breath and listened. 

" The signal has been sent. A simple task of four beats transmitted back through time, and implanted in the Master's mind as a child" The Chancellor said

"Then we have a link to where the Master is right now" Rassilon said 

"But we're still trapped inside the Time lock, sir. The link is nothing more than a thought, an idea" the Chancellor pointed out  
"Then we need something to make the contact physical. Something so simple" Rassilon replied as he took a diamond from his staff.  
"Small enough to follow the link" he said as he thew the diamond at the image of the Earth. The Doctor was working on some wiring when he sees a bright object streaking towards the planet.)

"The sound. It's coming from above" the master said

"It's coming from the sky!" he added as he ran out onto the terrace

"There! Find it. Get out there and find it" the master ordered as diamond fell to Earth with a big bang. Two Land Rovers drive up to the burning crater. The diamond is intact, sitting at the bottom of the hole.)  
"It's a diamond, sir. Oh. The most impossible diamond. You won't believe this" the guard master said

"It's a Whitepoint star" he continued

Spaceship corridor

"Doctor? Hello? Hello? Is that you? Doctor? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, I think I'm lost" Wilf cried as he sat down  
"And yet you are found. Events are closing. The day is almost upon us. But tell me, old soldier. Did you take arms?" the woman asked

"I brought this. But what am I supposed to do?" Wilf asked  
"This is the Doctor's final battle. At the end of his life, he must stand at arms, or lose himself and all this world, to the End of Time" she replied  
"But he never carries guns. He doesn't do. Who are you?" he asked  
"I was lost, so very long ago" she replied as she vanished, wilf found his way to the telport room.

"Got this old tub mended?" Wilf asked  
" Just trying to fix the heating." the doctor replied .

"Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales do you" Wilf said  
"I'm older than you" the doctor pointed out

"I'm nine hundred and six" the doctor added  
"What, really, though?" Wilf asked

"Yeah" the doctor replied .  
" Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought" Wilf said as he offered his revolver to the Doctor. 

"No" the doctor said not letting Wilf finish

"No, but if you take it" Wilf said

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then" the doctor replied cutting Wilf of

"I'd be proud" the doctor continued

"Of what?" Wilf asked

" If you were my dad" the doctor replied

" Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you" Wilf asked  
"Yeah" the doctor replied sadness was in his voice

"Then kill him first" Wilf protested

" And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't" the doctor replied

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asked

"Doctor, what happens?"Wilf asked again

"The template snaps" the doctor replied

" What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to do" Wilf ordered the doctor ignored his request

"A star fell from the sky" the masters voiced boomed though the ship

"Don't you want to know where from?" the master asked

"Because now it makes sense, Doctor" the master continued  
" It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are" Addams said 

"The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond" the master said

"And the diamond is a Whitepoint Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift " the master continued

"Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular" the master laughed

"What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?" Wilf asked

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning" the doctor replied. The Doctor took Wilf's revolver and ran.

"Open up the Nuclear Bolt. Infuse the power lines to maximum" the master ordered Two scientists swap duties in the glass booths.  
TECHNICIAN-MASTER: "Nuclear bolt accelerating, sir" A technician said  
"Send the signal back and the link becomes a pathway" the master said as he placed the diamond in a bed of wires within the gizmo. It begins to transmit the four beats.

T he Lord President addressed the serried ranks of Time Lords.  
RASSILON: "Now the High Council of Time Lords must vote. Whether we die here, today, or return to the waking world and complete the Ultimate Sanction. For this is the hour when either Gallifrey falls, or Gallifrey rises!" Rassilon said  
TIME LORDS: "Gallifrey rises!" the time lords chanted  
RASSILON: "Gallifrey rises!" Rassilon shouted

Flight Deck

The Doctor was rushing around, working on bits and pieces  
"But you said your people were dead. Past tense" Wilf said confused

"Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there" the doctor explained

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die" he continued

"Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party" Wilf said

"There will be no party" the doctor replied

"But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful" Wilf protested

"That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them" the doctor explained

"Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams asked

"Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?" The doctor asked  
"Yeah, what about it?" asked Addams

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!" the doctor said 

" Yeah, but they're all frazzled" Rossiter pointed out The Doctor threw a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls. 

"Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name? I'm going to need you on navigation" the doctor said to Addams

"And you two , get in the laser-pod" the doctor said to Wilfred and Rossiter

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams protested as the Doctor threw two levers forward, and the ship powered up.  
"But now they can see us  
"Oh, yes!" the doctor shouted

"This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel" Addams ordered  
"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need" the doctor said as he grabbed the weal  
"What's that, then?" Addams asked  
"Allons-y!" the doctor said as he powered the spaceship down towards the spaceship dove through the atmosphere. 

"Come on! Come on" the doctor shouted  
"You two. What did I say? Lasers" the doctor added  
"What for?" rossiter asked  
"Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off an entire planet" the doctor replied Wilf and Rossiter took their places in the transparent gunner's domes.  
"Hey! How does this thing work?" Wilf asked  
"The tracking's automatic. Just deploy the trigger on the joystick" Rossiter replied

" We've got incoming" Addams shouted  
"You two, open fire!" the doctor ordered as The Doctor skimd the ocean, dodging the missiles.)#  
"Open fire! Come on, Wilf!" the doctor shouted edging Wilf on at that moment Wilf shot down a missile. 

ADDAMS: "And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen" Addams pointed out  
DOCTOR: "Then get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!" the doctor ordered as They kept on destroying missiles. The front window was blown in.

DOCTOR: "Lock the navigation" the doctor shouted over the noise  
"Onto what?" Addams asked  
"England. The Naismith mansion" the doctor replied

"He's heading straight for you" one of the masters said  
"But too late. They are coming" the master laughed

The Lord President walked past two Time Lords who have their faces covered with their hands. One man, one Woman. The Woman from Wilf's visions. 

"The vote is taken. Only two stand against, and will stand as monument to their shame, like the Weeping Angels of old. Now the vanguard stands prepared, as the children of Gallifrey return to the universe. To Earth" Rassilon shouted as he rose his staff and they vanished into a bright light. The Gate fills with that light.

"Destination?" the doctor asked  
"Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?" Addams asked

Naismith-Master was looking out of the window at the approaching spaceship. The Doctor pulled the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opened a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver ready, he jumped down through the glass dome. He landed hard on the marble floor. He couldn't hold the revolver and he couldn't stand up. The five Time Lords had arrived - the Gate had been replaced by a white space. 

"My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end" Rassilon said

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child" Rassilon added

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me" the master laughed as The Lord President held up his metal gauntlet. It glowed and everyone who looked like the Master goes through the reversal process.

"No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!" the master shouted as Finally, everyone on Earth was restored to themselves

.  
"On your knees, mankind" Rassilon ordered The people obey. 

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that" the master pointed out 

"The approach begins" Rassilon said 

"Approach of what?" the master asked but was ignored

"What is it?" the master asked again  
" They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now" the doctor spat breaking his silence A big burning planet appeared close to the Earth. The tidal forces of the new planet make the Earth shake. things fall off shelves and shatter. People were panicking as Gallifrey fills the sky. people ran from the gate room . 

"But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side" the master pleaded as Wilf pushes his way in. A technician was hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.

"All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you" Wilf said as he went into the open booth.  
"Wilf, don't. Don't!" the doctor shouted Wilf ignored him and unlocked the other booth letting the man go.  
"But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored" the master joked

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending" the doctor shouted

"My kind of world" the master joked. 

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart" Rassilon intervened 

"That's suicide" the master said

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be" Rassilon said

"Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory" the master begged the Doctor was on his feet, aiming the revolver at the Lord President.

"Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one" Rassilon pointed out The Doctor turned and amid at the Master.  
"Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it" the master shouted as the doctor the doctor amid at the Lord President again.! 

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon asked as behind the Lord President, the Woman lowerd her hands and looked over the Doctor's shoulder. He turns back to face the Master.  
" Get out of the way" the doctor ordered as the Master moved and the Doctor shoots the diamond in its gizmo. The link exploded and the Time Lords were sucked away.) 

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell" the doctor shouted

" You'll die with me, Doctor" Rassilon said  
"I know" the doctor admitted as Rassilon aimd his gauntlet at the Doctor. The Woman coverd her face again. 

"Get out of the way" the master shouted as the Doctor steped back and the Master attacked the Lord President with his energy. 

"You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!" the master scrammed as Rassilon was forced to his knees. The Time Lords and the Master disappear in a bright light and Gallifrey fades away from the sky. The people of earth rejoice. 

"I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive" the doctor said in disbelief then he heared the four dreaded knocks

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilf asked

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise" Wilf added

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload" the doctor replied

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf asked 

" No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing" the doctor said

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off" the doctor added as he waved his sonic screwdriver

"Look, just leave me" Wilf said 

"Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time" the doctor said anger raising in his voice

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time" wilf protested

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more!" the doctor shouted

"But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long" the doctor said calming down 

"No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!" Wilf protested 

"Wilfred, it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one" the doctor said ignoring his pleas The Doctor quickly went into the open booth and unlocks Wilf's side. Wilf runs out and red light floods the Doctor's booth. It hurt a lot. The Doctor curled up into ball it felt like hours but eventually the machine went dead. The doctor slowly stood up

"Doctor?" Wilf asked

" I am here, the systems dead I absorbed it " the doctor said stepping out of the glass tube

"You changed into a new man" Wilf said

"The radiation must of killed me and forced me to regenerate, Wilf tell me something" the doctor said

"What" Wilf asked

"What do I look like" the doctor asked

"Young, New, blonde hair and your very tall and you look weird in that suit" Wilf replied as the doctor found a mirror and checked himself out from head to toe himself. Before nodding and smileing

"Well Wilf better get you home, you have a family to care for" the doctor said

"What about you?" Wilf asked

" I have earnt a vacation, probably go back and rest on the beaches on the planet Barcelona, redecorate the tardis, figure out what this new body can and can't do " the doctor said as Wilf hugged him.

"You look after yourself now doctor, don't forgot about us" Wilf said

"Yes sir" the doctor replied with a grin across his face

Tardis

The doctor had just dropped Wilf of home and had said his final goodbyes. He now stood in the tardis wardrobe picking though clothes, in the end he settled for a white shirt with black buttons, A baby blue blazer. A pair of Dune Bayside Lace Up White Wedge shoes, and a pair of brown skinny jeans. The doctor then returned to the console room and looked at his old friend.

"Ready to rock and roll girl" the doctor said as he pulled the tardis leaver. The tardis dematerialised with the newly regenerated doctor inside ready for the adventures that waited for him and her.


End file.
